


Avenging Angel

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames wakes, and wakes, and wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Angel

In his dream, Arthur looks like an avenging angel—dangerous and glowing and beautiful.

Eames wakes, and he stares up at the ceiling, cheeks wet and mouth dry. He hasn’t had a natural dream in years.

Of course it would be Arthur’s death that brings them back.

He rolls over and spots the ring, silver and smooth and shiny, and  _there_ , without Arthur.

He gathers the PASIV and alcohol, nearly drinking himself into a stupor before sliding the cannula into his arm. He hesitates before pressing the button on the device; he slides the silver band, the ring that had been recovered from the body, onto his right ring finger (the left is obviously already occupied).

“Darling,” he breathes, slipping into a new reality, one in which he can grow old with his love.

Eames wakes, and wakes, and wakes.


End file.
